Secuestrada
by nachi123
Summary: Despertó de repente, desorientada. Al instante se dio cuenta que estaba encadenada y le habían vendado los ojos. ¿Quien la había llevado hasta ahí? ¿Para que? Un momento, estaban abriendo la puerta. Bien, pronto sus interrogantes tendrían respuestas.


**Naruto ni sus personajes**

**me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo autor.**

**Hago esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión (Pero si alguien me quiere pagar... no me quejo)**

**Lo único que me vendría perteneciendo fuera es la trama de la historia, si alguien me la roba... lo mato.**

**sin mas que decir, el fic:**

* * *

Sakura despertó de repente, y como si hubiera despertando de una pesadilla, su primer impulso fue levantarse de inmediato, mas no pudo, algo la restringía.

—¿Qué mierda…? —se preguntó, intentando aun ver en la oscuridad en la que estaba sumida, pero al parecer sus ojos aun no estaban acostumbrados a la falta de luz. Los cerró por unos instantes con fuerza, y luego, lentamente, los abrió otra vez…

Oscuridad.

Su cuerpo de tensó de repente, preocupada por no poder percibir su entorno. Su mente, apresurada y en estado de estrés, paró en varias hipótesis, todas ellas igual de probables: Desde el haber ingerido un extraño veneno, hasta el haber caído en un extraño genjutsu, pasando claro, por la opción de que aun estuviera dormida y estuviera soñando algo extraño. Todo, era posible.

Solo fue, cuando su cuerpo se relajó levemente que sintió una tela por sobre sus orejas, que rodeaba también sus ojos. Al parecer, sus exageradas (por no decir delirantes) hipótesis habían estaban erradas, y todo se había reducido a que le habían vendado los ojos.

Ya algo más tranquila, se obligó a serenarse. Parte de su entrenamiento como kunoichi, era no perder el control en situaciones tensas. Eso solo serviría para que un posible enemigo tomara ventaja. Así que, tomó varias respiraciones profundas para relajar los latidos de su corazón acelerado, antes de intentar cualquier tipo de movimiento.

Cuando su respiración se normalizó, y su ritmo cardiaco volvía a estar en valores normales, se movió, solo un poco. Con lentitud intentó pararse nuevamente, pero no pudo, lo único que consiguió fue un dolor agudo en sus muñecas y tobillos. Se mordió el labio inferior para no gemir de dolor, y se volvió a serenar.

Movió sus brazos un poco, hacia atrás y hacia delante, y el tintineo familiar de unas cadenas, la hizo bufar: Perfecto, encadenada, y, a juzgar por la textura suave que sentía bajo suyo; en una cama.

Trató de recordar como había llegado a parar ahí, o por lo menos, recordar que había hecho antes de caer desmayada, drogada, capturada o en algún extraño genjutsu (aun no descartaba esa última opción). Pero por más que forzó su lenta memoria, solo imágenes grises venían a su mente. Pensar demasiado le hizo doler la cabeza, y tuvo que dejar de forzarse en lo que había sucedido horas antes.

Gruñó enojada.

Puede que a sus torpes doce años, la hubieran sorprendido de la nada y desmayado justo antes de que siquiera pudiera decir "auch", pero ahora que contaba con dieciocho años, además de haber crecido físicamente, lo había hecho emocional y psicológicamente ¿Y por que limitarse? Su sentido como ninja se había agudizado de tal manera, que podía sentir una presencia enemiga a kilómetros de distancia.

Así que la posibilidad que la hubiera raptado un ninja peligroso, estaban bajo cero. Asintió con firmeza, totalmente descartada esa posibilidad. Entonces, ¿Qué podía ser, una broma de mal gusto? Sacudió la cabeza, debía se otra cosa. Tal vez... ¿Un entrenamiento sorpresa? No sería la primera, y estaba segura que tampoco la última, vez que Tsunade se tomara la molestia para envenenar su comida o bebida con un potente adormecedor, para darle unos de sus "desafíos", que en realidad siempre comenzaba con una apuesta contra cualquier otro AMBU.

Sonrió de medio lado, extrañaba ese tipo de entrenamiento. Donde se tenía que valer de su inteligencia e instinto para escapar. Para ella, era sencillo. Le gustaba ver hasta donde era capaz Tsunade de presionarla, e igualmente, salía victoriosa.

Comenzó a rozar una pierna contra la otra, alzando la izquierda contra la planta de su pie derecho, para acceder al kunai oculto que se encontraba ahí. Frunció el ceño. No sentía la típica presión de siempre; es decir, en vez de sentir el cuero contra el cuero, sentía su desnuda y fría piel palmando la planta de su pie, también desnudo. Volvió a su posición inicial. Le habían quitado sus preciadas botas.

Trató de invocar unos escalpelos de chakra, pero ni cerca de eso, solo logró sentir una desagradable sensación en los dedos, un molesto hormigueo que se extendía por ellos, por sus manos, brazos hasta llegar a su estómago. Señal de que le habían drenado el chakra.

Se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de evaluar sus posibilidades. Si le habían quitado hasta el kunai escondido, más rápido su portador, también la habían drenado, no podía ver y estaba encadenada ¿Qué más faltaba? Fantástico, de tanto morder sus labios, estos habían comenzado a sangrar. De repente, una idea le vino a la mente. Si tan solo pudiera tocar sus labios con las puntas de sus dedos, con la sangre que se había hecho brotar podría dibujar contra la pared un minúsculo sello, para así invocar una de sus babosas, y con el poderoso ácido que solo ese tipo de babosa podía generar, derretir las cadenas y estar medianamente libre. Claro, contorsionar tanto sus muñecas como su cuello para llevar a cabo el sello no iba a ser tarea fácil, pero era lo único que tenía.

Estiró su cuello todo lo posible, mientras su mano derecha se contorsionaba de tal manera para que tratara de llegar a sus labios, pero con suerte rozaba su frente. Respirando forzosamente, estiró una vez mas, ayudando arrodillando un poco en el suelo; bien, ya tocaba la punta de su nariz. Un poco mas y…

Alguien estaba entrando a la habitación.

Como si nada hubiera ocurrido, con rapidez volvió su posición inicial, con suma tranquilidad, pero eso sí, con su vista atenta hacia donde había escuchado el ruido de la cerradura abriéndose.

Bien ¿Por qué no? También podría ser algún tipo de interrogatorio de prueba. Aunque la verdad se sentiría ofendida de que Tsunade no le tuviera la suficiente confianza y tuviera que recurrir a ese tipo de método para ver si se le podía salir o no la sopa por unos cuantos latigazos o unas horas de tortura. Tras unos segundos de meditarlo, mientras escuchaba los pasos, desechó la idea: Tsunade nunca desconfiaría de ella a tal nivel.

De modo, que solo quedaba una opción, e irónicamente, la que había descartado de primera: Secuestro. La duda y un poco de miedo (El cual, se obligó a suprimir) la embargó, ¿Quién sería tan poderoso, como para haberla dejado fuera de combate?

—¿Qué hago aquí? —preguntó directamente sin atisbo de miedo, ocultando muy bien su nerviosismo al ver la en la situación en que se encontraba.

Más pasos. Por el eco que producían, se podía apreciar que era una habitación amplia. Luego, el hombre se detuvo a un lado de ella, Sakura lo supo en cuanto un olor masculino se filtró por sus narices.

El sujeto no respondió en ningún momento, solo se le quedó viendo por largo rato. Paseando su mirada, desde su cara hasta su pequeño cuerpo. Se relamió los labios. Momentos después, donde él ya no pudo aguantar más, sacó un Kunai. Miró a Sakura, que seguía sin mostrar atisbo de miedo. Sonrió, y, deseoso por romper esa faceta de chica valiente, decidió jugar un poco con ella. Así que posó el filo del kunai en su mejilla, para que estuviera consciente de las intenciones que tenía.

Sakura abrió los ojos alarmadas, el sujeto estaba armado, y a juzgar por el largo y el ángulo del filo del arma, era un kunai. Un ninja entonces. Sakura dejó de respirar en ese instante. Pensaba matarla. Bien, por lo menos no le daría la satisfacción de oírla gritar, se dijo.

Pero, pese a la promesa, no pudo evitar gemir, cuando el sujeto hizo un leve corte en su mejilla. Esta comenzó a sangrar con fluidez, y Sakura se paralizó cuando sintió como él se acercaba, y con suma lentitud, lamía su herida.

—¡Aléjate! —ordenó Sakura, olvidándose en la posición que se hallaba. Se removió con brusquedad, e incluso intentó morder el sujeto, pero solo consiguió que sus dientes chirriaran cuando él se alejó de su alcance, riéndose de ella.

Era divertido verla furiosa, porque, más que una ninja capaz de matar, parecía una mota revoltosa. Realmente encantadora como para no seguir humillándola, pensó.

Deslizó la punta de su arma por su suave piel, mientras ella comenzaba a gritar obscenidades, él se encargaba de dejar un rastro de sangre, desde su mejilla hasta su cuello, más específicamente, su garganta. Se permitió agacharse nuevamente, lo suficiente hasta quedar a su altura y poder respirar su esencia: Cerezos y miedo. Una perfecta combinación para su pasión. El filo del kunai jugó con su cuello, haciendo no más que una pequeña herida, de la cual comenzó a brotar sangre. Gruñó a gusto, desde hace mucho tiempo, que el olor a sangre lo excitaba. Se acercó más a ella, y aun teniendo el kunai contra su garganta, la besó con fuerza.

Sakura soltó una exclamación, que rápidamente fue ahogada por los labios de su secuestrador, De inmediato cerró los ojos por auto reflejo, y selló los labios con firmeza, decidida a no permitirle la entrada al abusador. Pero cuando, él mordió agresivamente sus labios, y le hizo gritar adolorida, él aprovechó y metió su lengua en su boca.

El intruso recorrió la húmeda cavidad, fascinado con su sabor y como la pequeña trataba de quitarlo de encima. Sin duda, siempre había sido una guerrera. Afincó más el kunai en la herida, a modo de advertencia, y Sakura pareció entenderlo, pues de inmediato se quedó quieta, permitiéndole disfrutar al máximo de sus labios. Al parecer ella aprendía rápido. Sonrió contra el beso

—_No llores_ —le dijo su Inner, alentándole para que fuera fuerte, para que no se rindiera, para que no _mostrara_ el miedo que en realidad estaba sintiendo. Gimió con dolor cuando él, al separarse, le mordió los labios, lastimándoselos más de lo que ya los tenía. Cuando se separó, ella jadeó en desesperación.

Necesitaba un plan de escape, a la de ya, ¿Pero qué era lo que podía hacer? Aunque fuera una persona fuerte, sin armas ni chakra, ella no era…

—_No te atrevas a pensarlo_ —su Inner, cada vez más furiosa se revolvía dentro de su mente, buscando desesperadamente algún tipo de salida. Quería hacer algo, gritar, patalear, matar a ese maldito, lo que sea, quería luchar. Muy al contrario como se presentaba la Sakura exterior…

El deleite de ver sus facciones contorsionadas por el miedo, no tenía precio. Sonrió para sí mismo, decidido a jugar más con su presa. Corrió solamente la punta del arma por su cuerpo creando un camino hasta su pecho, escondido en esa camisa roja.

—Pa-para… —susurró, tratando de sonar autoritaria, aunque no se sintiera ni por asomo eso. En su vida había hecho muchas misiones rango S, sobrellevado el dolor consigo y derrotando a oponentes diez veces más grandes que ella. Pero en ningún momento, le había pasado por la mente, que tendría que pasar por algo así, por lo menos no ahora— Por favor…

Por unos instantes de falso alivio, él retiró el arma, para luego arrancar su camisa. Sakura gritó que se detuviera. Quiso luchar, pero las cadenas la detenían. Trató de darse la vuelta, para evitar mostrar su piel expuesta a ese maníaco, pero una mano fuerte la hizo quedar boca arriba nuevamente. Gritó nuevamente cuando el kunai cortó la malla que retenía sus pechos. La respuesta de Sakura sorprendió al ninja.

—¡Suéltame o te juro que te mataré! —la voz de su interior se hizo escuchar.

Estaba amenazándole, que tierna. Rió nuevamente. Era valiente, otras, ya se hubieran derrumbado a lágrimas. Pero de todas maneras, no faltaba mucho para romper su fachada. Lo sabía, el cuerpo de ella, comenzaba a responder, fuera por el miedo o por la excitación, sus pezones estaban duros.

Sakura tembló, y trató de removerse nuevamente, pero estaba atada, sus posibilidades de escapar, eran nulas. Contuvo como pudo las lágrimas y desvió la cara cuando el comenzó a besar su cuello.

El aroma de cerezos lo embriagaba. Con suma lentitud, lamió la sangre que había dejado la herida en su garganta, y una idea lo invadió. Aun, con unas cuantas gotas de sangre en sus labios, trató de besarla de nuevo, con intenciones de que ella probara el sabor de su propia sangre, pero la pequeña mota apretó los labios con fuerza.

Sonrió divertido.

Bien, por ahora le dejaría descansar _esos_ labios.

Bajó la mirada, observando su pequeña cintura y sus pechos, ahora libres de la malla. Sus senos eran pequeños, pero cambian en sus manos con facilidad. Comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos, ansiosas por acariciar cada una de sus curvas, mientras besaba su cuello y bajaba lentamente por sus estrechos hombros.

Ella gimió, de _miedo_. Poco a poco, conseguía romper esa barrera de supuesta valentía que traía.

Sakura se obligó a pensar en otra cosa, cuando aquel monstruo comenzó a tocarla. Pero, por más que pensara en el equipo siete, en sus salidas con Ino, o en los entrenamientos que tenía con Tsunade, era bruscamente devuelta a la realidad por el dolor que sentía. Sollozó. No era totalmente brusco con sus movimientos, pero cuando sus manos bajaron a sus pechos y los apretó, no pudo evitar gemir.

Alzó la cara, sus oídos no le engañaban, ella había gemido, él reconocía los tipos de gemidos, y ese no era precisamente de dolor, o quizás sí, pero estaba combinado con algo. Algo que decía que no le desagradaba del todo sus actos. Sonrió complacido porque a su pequeña presa le gustara eso. Repitió el acto, esta vez, agregando más presión, y ella gimió de nuevo. Hallándola adorable al ver sus mejillas sonrojadas, reanudó su camino de besos.

—Para… —sus labios decían no, pero su cuerpo, y su subconsciente comenzaba a traicionarla.

Sus dedos, pulgar e índice, apretaron el rosado pezón y lo retorcieron, soltaron, y repitieron la acción, contento de ver como ella arqueaba la espalda un poco. Pellizcó.

—Pa…para, —trató de decir Sakura, sumida en, no era exactamente dolor, pero se negaba a reconocer que sentía placer ante esos… esos actos tan retorcidos. Estaba siendo bruto, le dolía, no le gustaba— No… para… ¡ALTO! ¡Ah!

Gritó, el maldito le había pellizcado con más fuerza que antes. Se quedó callada, entendiendo que no debía, ni por el asomo, gritarle a él. Sintiéndose humillada, y como un tipo de mascota al seguir sus órdenes, se obligó a cerrar la boca, para al menos no salir más lastimada. Sus manos estaban apretadas en firme puños. Si tan solo estuviera libre, lo golpearía hasta matarlo, pensó. De repente sintió la mordaza que cubría sus ojos, húmeda, y desvió la mirada.

—_Saldremos de esta, shannaro_ —su Inner intentaba consolarla. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Él la miró por unos segundos, tal vez había sido algo brusco. Pero bueno, era mejor que ella entendiera de una vez quien era el que mandaba, y que era ella quien acataba las órdenes. Acarició su mejilla, borrando todo rastro de lágrimas, y luego, siguió con lo suyo.

Bajó de nuevo la cabeza, y mordió su clavícula, procurando dejar una marca que la diferenciara como suya. Luego siguió bajando entre besos hasta un seno, llevándoselo a la boca de inmediato, saboreando el rosado pezón. Giró su lengua en torno al pequeño botón, hundiéndolo, y luego tirando de el con sus labios. Luego, encantado de escuchar los leves gemidos de ella, comenzó a morderlo con delicadeza. Mientras, su mano atendía el otro seno. Masajeándolo con delicadeza, pellizcándolo y estimulándolo con sus dedos, hasta que ambos estuvieron igual de excitados. Luego, intercambió de lugares, queriendo probar el otro pecho también.

—Ah —

—_Te odio…_

—Mrrr…

—_No tienes idea de cuánto te odio. _

Sakura arqueó la espalda, dándole, inconscientemente, mas acceso al violador. Se sentía humillada al disfrutar de los actos de ese maldito, pero a la vez no le importaba nada, solo quería, que el siguiera, hasta el final.

—_Que termine, que termine de una vez_ —pensó.

Chupó el pezón una vez mas, y lo soltó tras un húmedo "plop". Miró los pechos de la kunoichi, satisfecho al verlos erguidos. Siguió con su camino, besando esta vez su estómago, ocasionándoles unas extrañas y hasta un poco bizarras cosquillas a Sakura, que nuevamente, intentó retorcerse. Sus manos viajaban más rápido que su boca, y ellas acariciaron sus largas y tersas piernas. Con lentitud se internaron en sus muslos y las separaron.

—Mrrr… ya va… ¿Qu…qué vas a hacer? —el placer involuntario en el que se encontraba envuelta Sakura, fue rápidamente arrebatado por la alarma, cuando sintió los labios de él, rozar su bajo vientre. De inmediato intentó cerrar las piernas, ya sin ningún tipo de prensa que la cubriera, pero el intruso las mantenía fijamente abiertas y muy separadas, mientras su boca descendía más y más— ¡No, no lo hagas!

Él sonrió. Lo haría, si eso era lo que quería, y claro que lo quería, deseaba hacerlo.

Internó la cara entre sus piernas, y de inmediato el olor de la humedad y de excitación lo embargaron. Gruñó algo que Sakura no pudo escuchar, e ignorando las protestas de la chica, lamió su sexo.

Sakura se sintió en otro mundo. Era demasiado para ella ese tipo de actos. Gritó echando la cabeza hacia atrás e instintivamente, movió sus caderas hacia delante, dándole más acceso a él. Al darse cuenta, las quiso retraer de inmediato, pero el sujetó con firmeza, obligándola a tener las caderas alzadas.

Lamió de nuevo, joder, sabía bien. Una delicada mezcla entre almizcle y su propia esencia. Necesitaba saborearla más a fondo. Tomó una de sus piernas y la posó sobre su hombro, sujetándola con firmeza y alzándola, obligando a su vez a que Sakura alzara más la cadera para obtener algo de equilibrio. Cuando observó que la chica se tenía que apoyar sobre él y nada más, soltó la otra pierna, para así tener su mano libre.

Separó con delicadeza los labios de ella, e interno sus dedos. Solo tuvo que hurgar un poco para encontrar ese botón que hizo gritar a la chica de nuevo. Sonrió divertido. Estaba totalmente excitada y eso que ni bien había comenzado la diversión. Siguió jugando con su clítoris, apretando el pequeño trozo de carne, mientras se entretenía de lamer los juegos vaginales que se deslizaban por las piernas de la chica.

Sakura quería que parara. No le gustaba eso, no quería que le gustara eso. Se mordió los labios, apretó con fuerza los ojos, se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos, hizo cualquier cosa por intentar no gemir. Pero, cuando comenzó a sentir que la presión se acumulaba más y más en su bajo vientre, y como todo su cuerpo hormigueaba de manera extraña pero deliciosa, para después estallar en una oleada de placer intensa, no pudo ser capaz de quedarse callada más. Gimió largamente antes de comenzar a jadear, mientras el orgasmo le consumía todo su ser.

El hombre la miraba, excitado por el placer que su prisionera estaba experimentado. Y cuando el cuerpo de ella, colapsó contra el colchón, agotado y sudoroso, con las mejillas sonrojadas y el pelo revuelto, no pudo resistir más. Ya tendría tiempo para seguir jugando con ella, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, la necesitaba ahora. Se quitó su camisa, deseoso por poder sentir su cuerpo cuando la hiciera suya, y se desabotonó el pantalón, pero una vez más, las palabras de ella le sorprendieron.

—…Al menos, si-si vas a hacerlo… —Sakura tragó en seco, preguntándose porque estaba diciendo esto, si al cabo, ese maldito haría lo que quisiera con ella— Ten en cuenta que no… yo no lo he hecho antes, así que por lo menos, se suave…

Su voz resignada, suave, sutil… derrotada. Se dio asco así misma. Sakura desvió la mirada e ignoró los gritos de Inner, ordenándole que tenía que luchar, hacer pagar a ese maldito de alguna manera. Pero por supuesto que lo haría pagar, se prometió así misma.

De repente, fue sacada de sus pensamientos tras un hambriento beso de su secuestrador, que Sakura, tras unos segundos de desconcierto, comenzó a corresponder con igual pasión. Gimiendo contra la fiereza de él y jadeando para intentar recuperar un poco el aire, se dejó ir. Al separarse, Sakura gimió, y después, de unos segundos donde no supo que estaba pasando, sintió sus piernas libres. La única consideración que había tenido con ella.

Tenía que admitirlo, tenía una leve debilidad por ella, sobre todo si se mostraba tan débil como había hecho hace poco. Incluso había pensado en dejarla en paz por esa noche, darle un descanso y prepararla para la siguiente, pero no. Su benevolencia no llegaba a tanto, y debía de estar agradecida por haberle desencadenado los tobillos.

Tomó una de sus piernas y la alzó por sobre su hombro. Luego dirigió la punta de su miembro en su entrada, rozando su húmeda cavidad, hasta que no pudo resistirlo más y se hundió en ella, sin importarle el grito de su presa o el daño que debía estar causándole.

Sakura gritó del dolor. Gimoteó y sollozó mientras sentía como, prácticamente la partían en dos. Sintió también su propia sangre deslizándose por sus piernas, mientras el ninja renegado comenzaba a moverse, sin importarle que ella se hubiera ajustado o no a su tamaño.

Húmeda, caliente, increíblemente estrecha. Había valido la pena la espera. Apretó sus dedos en la pierna de ella, dejando marcas, mientras obligaba a Sakura a rodear con la otra pierna, su cadera. Joder, se sentía increíble, estar dentro de ella era sencillamente, indescriptible. Acercó su rostro al de ella, robándole un beso en medio de las embestidas, mientras su mano libre oprimía un pecho.

—_Basta, duele, ¡Duele!_ —Sakura lloraba, sin poder resistirse siquiera al beso que demandaba él. Solo quería que saliera dentro de ella. Esto era demasiado. El ardor la consumía y su cuerpo temblaba del miedo. Ya no era placentero, no lo era, era todo lo contrario— _No quiero, no quiero…_

Se obligó a pensar en eso, mientras intentaba soltarse de las cadenas de sus manos, pero solo escuchaba el metal y los jadeos de su secuestrador, que ahora se entretenía con su cuello. Más ardor, sentía su cuerpo en llamas, más aun en su zona intima, esto no le podía gustar, no podía.

Las penetraciones aumentaron. Sakura se dijo que esto era horrible. El violador jadeó con fuerza, sabiendo que estaba a punto de culminar. Gritó con fuerza el nombre de la pelirrosada, en un gemido gutural, lleno de placer. Placer que le proporcionaba esa chica, esa kunoichi, esa mujer, SU mujer.

Al final, agotado y enteramente complacido, se recostó sobre sus pechos.

—_Ya acabó, ya acabó_ —pensó Sakura con los ojos sumergidos las lágrimas que no podía secar. Pero ya no importaba, ya él había terminado con lo suyo, ya podía respirar más tranquila. No quiso pensar que él seguía encima de ella, recuperando el aliento, o que seguro la mataría pronto, o que a lo mejor quería repetir aquello. Solo quería descansar, no pensar más, llorar.

El sujeto, al cabo de unos minutos, se levantó, ya recuperado, pero Sakura no se dio cuenta de eso, ni cuando desató sus manos, que ya estaban con magulladuras por lo fuerte que había jalado de las cadenas. Pero, si se dio cuenta cuando le quitó la venda en los ojos, ¿Acaso querría mirarla cuando la matara? Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos hinchados, pero solo pudo vislumbrar una ancha espalda masculina que se terminaba de poner una larga capa. Aun en la posición en que estaba, pues no se había movido ni medio centímetro, Sakura miraba cada movimiento que el hacía. Le resultaba conocido, eso lo sabía. Pero sin embargo no lo…

—…Espero que te haya gustado, o al menos te acostumbres rápido a esto, —abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, reconociendo la voz de su violador— Pues desde ahora solo para esto vives, para complacerme a mí solamente, ¿Lo has entendido, Haruno?

No, no podía ser él. Después de tanto tiempo… ¿Era posible? De repente una furia la embargó, e intentó ir hasta a él. Pero solo se pudo arrodillar en la cama antes de caer de bruces en ella nuevamente. El escuchar su risa, solo la hizo enfurecer más. Estiró su mano hacia el, con deseos de poder rodear su cuello con ella...

—¡Maldito! —gritó con voz potente, asegurándose de que su voz se escuchara por sobre el ruido que hizo la puerta al trancar, antes de quedar encerrada en la oscuridad de aquella habitación.

* * *

**Hola! owo**

******Como tenía ataque de publicación me dice, ¿Porque no? xD Era mejor esto, a publicar una historia larga que dificilmente iba a continuar **

**Bien, aquí vine yo con este lemmon, que ademas de algo traumante también seguramente los dejo con cara de WTF? quien era el condenado? Bien publico, use imaginación puede ser quien ustedes quieres, desde Sasuke, hasta mas de la mitad e los miembros de akatsuki **

**Bueno, intenté ponerme del lado de ambos, tanto de Sakura como del violador (Que ni yo se quien es xD) un ninja lo mas probable renegado, que haya visto a Sakura en una misión o encuentro, y se haya obsesionado con ella, lo suficiente como para secuestarla y tenerla cautiva como esclava. No creo haber manejado muy bien la vena retorcida del tipo, pero bueno, como es mi primer intento, no está mal, neh? Y a la final, encontramos una Sakura que, la proxima vez que el shinobi entré, deberá tener mucho cuidado.  
**

**Bien, nos vemos a la proxima, quiza con un nuevo lemmon xD o con la actualizacion de una novia para mi madre owo... o ambos? quien sabe, por cierto, paseense por ese fic! xD **

**Nos vemos!**


End file.
